


I am okay Dean..I am just..tired

by thesongofdarkness



Series: Sam is not okay [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kind of poem or just the thoughts of Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am okay Dean..I am just..tired

I am getting tired of all this.  
Tired of walking around like one big fucking apology.  
Tired of saving people that don't want to be saved.  
Tired of trying.  
Tired of never being good enough.  
Tired of lying.  
Tired of hiding the truth.  
Tired of trying to make him understand.  
Tired of just being here.  
Tired of dying.  
Tired of living.  
Tired of walking around like a ghost.  
Tired of shouting.  
Tired of screaming.  
Tired of being in pain.  
Tired of hurting.  
Tired of feeling this way.  
Tired of not being trusted.  
Tired of being lied to.  
Tired of running.  
Tired of bleeding.  
Tired of crying.  
Tired of trying to get out.  
Tired of existiing.  
..I am okay Dean..I am just..tired.


End file.
